El Avión de Papel
by Heronway
Summary: Los hermanos Yagami han sido victimas de una mudanza a un pueblo alejado de Tokyo. Tanto Taichi como Hikari, abandonados por la sociedad y solos en una cabaña en un pueblo donde es difícil que haya comunicación, sienten una atracción extraña entre ellos. Taichi sabe que las cosas irán mal. Hikari piensa que nadie debe de saberlo.
1. 1 Shirakawa-gō

El avión de papel.

 _Cada detalle conoces_ _mejor que nadie_ _; c_ _ada rincón,_ _c_ _ada emoción,_ _d_ _olor o amor que siento yo._

 _-Papel Maché._

Taichi Y.

Mi vida hacía sido todo un cambio desde que nos mudamos a Shirakawa-gō. Mi madre obtuvo un trabajo en una de las zonas de turismo de ese pequeño pueblo. Mi padre, por su parte, decidió quedarse en Japón, pues había recibido un aumento hacía dos meses atrás. Era cierto que el pueblo era hermoso y algo totalmente diferente al Japón que normalmente conocemos, pero en realidad extraño a mis amigos y a la escuela en la que me encontraba. La casa es ajena a mí y me pide a gritos que corra de ahí, pero mi madre, mi hermana y la fría nieve que se adueñó del lugar hacían unos días atrás. El frío era sorprendente.

Me encontraba frente al televisor con un programa ya viejo llamado "La nana Fine". Era algo estadounidense… ¿O español? No lo recuerdo. Pero me mantenía entretenido. Mi cuerpo estaba rodeado por cinco grandes cobijas las cuales hacían que solo mi cabeza sobresaliera de ellas. Y claro está, mi cabello. Ya necesitaba un corte, se supone que pronto entraría a la universidad y no podía, según el reglamento, tener el cabello tan largo. Una estupidez, claro está.

-Taichi… -Me llamó una voz a mi izquierda; sin girar la cabeza, dirigí mis ojos hacia la persona que me llamaba. Hikari. Se veía aun mas grande que cuando tenía solamente doce años.

-Si… ¿Qué pasa? –Respondí con un ligero temblor entre mis palabras.

-He preparado chocolate caliente… ¿Quieres un poco?

-¿Tendré que ir por el?

-No. –Rió mi hermana y negó con la cabeza. Su cabello se notaba un poco más largo. Casi nada, pero lograba notarlo.

-Entonces si. –Le sonreí, aunque no pudo ver mi sonrisa.

Ella volvió por donde había venido y justo cuando escuché que se había alejado, cerré mis ojos y suspiré. El silencio en esta casa era demasiado incomodo. Giré mis ojos hacia la ventana y veía copos de nieve caer. Me quedé pensando en todo. En los elegidos, mis amigos. En Agumon. ¿Cómo nos daríamos cuenta si llegaba a haber algún problema en el digimundo? Todo sería un poco más difícil.

Comencé a quitar las cobijas de sobre mi. Era demasiado difícil. Primero traté de sacar mis manos de aquel apretón, pero no lo logré. Comencé a retorcerme en el sofá y a deslizarme hacia el suelo. ¿Cómo demonios me había puesto dentro de tantos cobertores? Sin tener mucho éxito, más que para quitar una cobija de mí, traté de ponerme de pie con algunos pequeños brincos y antes de poder dejar caer las cuatro cobijas restantes, puse mi pie sobre la esquina de una de ellas y al caminar, de alguna manera terminé tropezándome. Cayendo contra la esquina de un mueble de madera y finalmente en el suelo.

Solté un fuerte quejido y me puse sobre mis rodillas tomándome el estómago. Hikari entró corriendo por la entrada de la gran sala de estar y me llamó por mi nombre.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. –Le dije y me levanté poco a poco del suelo. Voltee a verle y le sonreí. -¿Qué? ¿Piensas que una mesa podría dañar al gran Taichi?

Hikari rodó los ojos y rió después de ello. –Si no hubieras quedado en el suelo, lo creería. Tal vez. –Me sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta. Tomó mi mano e hizo un gesto con su cabeza. –Acabo de servirte. Vamos por ese chocolate.

-Claro. –Tomé su mano y la deslicé lentamente hasta llegar a la punta de sus dedos y le apreté sin tanta fuerza, dejándome guiar por ella.

Llevé mi mano libre hacia el bolsillo de mi suéter y saqué el celular para checar si había llegado algún mensaje de los chicos en Japón. Nada. Llevábamos una semana aquí y comenzaba a volverme loco. Destinado a morir solo entre el frío y cabañas.

-Estás pensativo. –Me llamó mi hermano y salí de mi trance para verle mientras me dejaba en la puerta de la cocina. -¿Pasa algo?

-Una tortura. –Me recargué sobre el marco de la puerta y le miré mientras terminaba de colocar los bombones en el chocolate.

-No te gusta aquí, ¿no? –Ella miró las dos tazas y las tomó del mango comenzando a caminar hacia mí.

Negué con la cabeza y tomé la taza cuando la extendió hacia mí. –Demasiado silencio, demasiada calma. Demasiado lejos.

Ella rió. –Extraño a los chicos, son vacaciones de invierno y se supone que la pasaríamos juntos y henos aquí.

-Odio el frío.

-Yo también. –Ella tomó tu chocolate y le dio un pequeño sorbo, hizo una mueca y no pude soltar una pequeña risa.

Nos quedamos por un momento en silencio tomando nuestro chocolate. Casi sin mirarnos. Pero no llegaba a ser incomodo. Miré a Hikari de reojo y ella comenzaba a batallar con uno de sus mechones de cabello que se revelaba para poder formar parte de su chocolate.

-Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no vamos a conocer el pueblo?

-Eso lo hicimos el día que llegamos, o sea, hace una semana. -Habló sin mirarme.

-Lo se, pero no hay nada que hacer en este lugar. –Dije bajando la mirada. –Podemos jugar a algo.

Ella rió y volteo a verme. –Tienes diecisiete años y nunca cambias, hermano.

-Tienes catorce años y nunca cambias, Hikari.

-Buen juego. Ven, vayamos a jugar en la nieve.

-Pero hace frío… -Hice una mueca y dejé la taza medio llena en la barra de la cocina.

-No importa, después de todo no hay nada que hacer. –Me sonrió con su típica mirada. Aquella en la que mis instintos me decían que corría peligro y debía correr hasta Argentina. O sea, lo más lejos posible.

Hikari salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar para tomar otro de los suéteres y colocárselo encima. Yo, sinceramente no quería salir. Pero la televisión solo pasaba especiales de navidad y doramas románticos que no llamaban mucho mi atención. Ah, y la serie Estadounidense… ¿O española?

¿O Mexicana?

Hikari Y.

Coloqué un suéter rojo sobre mí antes de salir de casa y dejé mi celular sobre uno de los estantes de la sala de estar. Aquella casa era bastante grande. Se la habían proporcionado los jefes de mamá hacía tres semanas; cuando Taichi, papá y yo habíamos venido a verla, nos había encantado. Pero ahora solo tenemos frío y ganas de dormir y dormir.

Los muebles eran antiguos y adornaban toda la casa, que era bastante antigua y hecha totalmente de madera. El gran reloj que se encontraba en el pasillo que conectaba con la cocina comenzó a sonar indicando las diez de la noche. Hizo que me estremeciera y suspiré por el pequeño susto que me había llevado.

Caminé hacia la cocina y mi hermano no se encontraba ahí. ¿Dónde podía estar? Miré hacia las escaleras y caminé hacia ellas, asomé la cabeza y entrecerré un poco los ojos.

-¿Hermano? –Llamé y fruncí los labios. Miré hacia la puerta que daba al patio de la casa y noté que estaba un poco abierta. Me encogí de hombros y caminé hacia ella. Tomé la perilla y al momento de abrirla vi a mi hermano de rodillas haciendo bolas de nieve. Maldito traidor.

Bajé en silencio los pequeños escalones de la puerta y antes de que pudiera voltear, corrí hacia el lo más rápido que pude y me lancé sobre su espalda, haciéndole caer sobre la nieve y sobre sus pequeñas figuras esféricas. Taichi lanzó un quejido y comenzó a reír junto conmigo.

Se levantó poco a poco y me fui levantando junto con el, sosteniéndome de su cuello con mis brazos. –Estás ahogándome, fea.

-¿Fea yo? –Reí y le solté, dejándome caer de pie sobre la nieve.

-Si… fea. Completamente. –Sonrío y se volteó hacia mí. Estaba respirando por la boca y su aliento podía verse congelado en el aire.

-Bueno, dicen que me parezco mucho a ti. –Sonrío y doy un paso para abrazarle.

Taichi correspondió mi abrazo y beso mi cabeza. En cuanto lo solté comenzamos a caminar hacia una de las bancas que estaba frente a las tablas que dividían nuestro hogar con el de los vecinos.

-Esto es tan aburrido.

-Si… -Respondí y me recargue sobre el respaldo la fría banca.

-¿A dónde fue mamá? –Preguntó mi hermano mientras se recostaba en la banca y colocaba su cabeza en mi regazo.

-Se suponía que sale a trabajar a las nueve de la tarde.

-Me hará quitar toda la nieve mañana.

-Mientras yo veo la televisión.

-Eres un monstruo… -Sonrió y cerró sus ojos. Miré hacia abajo y sonreí. Cuando estaba con mi hermano siempre me sentía feliz, al igual que con mis amigos. Y con Takeru. Pero con mi hermano era diferente. El me hacía sentir libre de hacer cualquier cosa, de sentirme valiente cada momento de mi vida. Cuando tengo problemas no puedo pensar en nadie más que no sea el. Y me alegro de ello, por que se que siempre estará para mí.

Me incliné y besé la frente de mi hermano, deslicé mi nariz hasta dejar mi frente contra la suya. Le quería muchísimo. En realidad, cuando el decía que estaba aburrido, yo no lo estaba. Taichi abrió sus ojos y vio los míos. Me sonrió y yo a el. Comencé a reír y levanté la cabeza.

-Bájate de mi, gusano.

Comenzó a reír a carcajadas y le empujé hasta que cayó en la nieve. -¿GUSANO? –Gritó el y rió aun más fuerte, levantándose rápidamente y sacudiéndose la nieve que quedaba en su ropa.

-Si, gusano.

-Vaya, hermana. No quieras humillarme. –Siguió riendo y pasó una mano por su cabello. Comenzó a caminar hacia dentro dela casa y le miré desde donde estaba, entró por la puerta y la cerró tras de si. Junté mis manos sobre mi regazo y comencé a jugar con mis dedos. Miré el cielo por unos minutos y al notar que Taichi no regresaba, caminé hacia dentro de la casa tratando de pisar donde la nieve revelaba mis últimos pasos.

Comenzaron a caer copos de nieve antes de que entraran y comenzaron a caer en mi piel. La nieve me hacía ver más morena que de costumbre. Terminé el pequeño tramo hacia la puerta y abrí la puerta. Sacudí mis botas en las tablas de la escalera y miré a Taichi observando su celular, recargado sobre la pared del pasillo.

-¿No se supone que jugaríamos en la nieve?

Volteó a verme y agachó la mirada. –Si… -Rió de una manera extraña, como cuando está nervioso.

-¿Qué tienes? –Pregunté comenzando a sentirme algo preocupado. ¿Y si había pasado algo malo?

-Nada… nada importante. –Me sonrió y camino hacia mi. –Salgamos de nuevo al patio. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Estás bien? –Volví a preguntar y volteo a verme.

-Claro que si… ¿Por qué estaría mal? –Añadió con una voz ronca y cariñosa. Está claro. Algo había pasado, pero no me lo contaría.

Suspiré y caminé hacia la sala de estar para tomar mi celular, vi la pantalla y tenía una llamada perdida de Takeru. Humedecí mis labios y voltee a ver a Taichi.

-Estoy cansada, iré a la cama.

Taichi Y.

-De acuerdo. –Le sonreí. Creo que estaba enojada conmigo.

Me sonrió y besó mi mejilla antes de subir las escaleras. Caminé hacia la sala de estar, tomé el control remoto en cuanto llegué al lado del sofá y apague la televisión y lo dejé caer al suelo. Me quedé en silencio por segundos y miré al suelo. Hundiéndome en mis pensamientos.

El frío me está afectando. Estar lejos de los demás de igual manera. Si. Debe de ser eso. Pero… cuando ella puso su frente contra la mía y me sonrió de aquella manera…Llevé mi mano hacia mi mejilla mientras aun miraba al suelo. Me sentía extraño. No era la gran cosa. Suspiré y me recosté sobre el sillón esquinero. Olía feo, a viejo. Cerré mis ojos y puso mi mano contra mi frente tratando de unirme en un sueño.

Hikari Y.

Marqué el número de Takeru en mi teléfono y lo llevé a mi oído cuando estuvo marcando. Esperé algunos timbres mientras dejaba mis zapatos en el suelo y me recostaba en mi cama.

-¡Hikari! –Se escuchó del otro lado. -¿Cómo has estado allá?

-He estado bien, hace mucho frío aquí.

-Me lo imagino. Ese pueblo tiene esa fama. –Rió y tuve que reír con el. Su risa era siempre tan contagiosa.

-¿Cómo están los demás?

-Están bien… lo de siempre. Solo nos vemos algunos. Ya sabes que cada quien agarra un rumbo diferente. Y tú… vaya que lo has tomado diferente.

-Si… -Sonreí y comencé a mirar mis uñas. Hubo un pequeño silencio de dos segundos y escuché un sonido de el. Supuse que había sonreído.

-Te quiero.

Hice una leve pausa antes de contestar. Aquellas palabras viniendo de el me hacían estremecerme. –Yo te quiero. También te quiero. –Añadí. Soné como una idiota. El rió y no tuve más remedio que sonreír.

-Esperemos que pronto puedan volver. –Comentó Takeru. -¿Vendrán a la fiesta de navidad? Taichi y tú, me refiero. –Estaba nervioso, y eso me hizo reír esta vez.

-Si… allá estaremos. –Miré el reloj de mi pared, eran las diez con veinte minutos.

-Tengo que irme, Yamato vino de visita y están esperándome en el auto.

-De acuerdo, suerte.

-Gracias, adiós. Cuídate. –De fondo logré escuchar el grito de Yamato.

-Cuídate igual. –Sonreí y colgué el teléfono.

Cerré mis ojos y comencé a bostezar. Me levanté y bajé lo más rápido que pude haciendo un gran escándalo con las pisadas sobre la madera. Entré en la cocina y cogí un vaso de la alacena para servirme un poco de agua. Había demasiado silencio en casa. Caminé hacia el comedor y no había nadie. Supuse que mi hermano se había ido a dormir. Comencé a apagar las luces de las habitaciones y cuando llegué a la sala, ahí estaba.

Sonreí y bebí un poco de mi agua. Dejé el vaso sobre uno de los muebles y caminé hacia el para tomar tu hombre y tratar de despertarle, pero… recordé que eso era imposible. Pasé uno de mis brazos por debajo del suyo y le hablé al oído para que se levantara un poco. Lo sorprendente fue que me escuchó. Le ayudé a levantarse y a caminar hacia los escalones.

-¿Ahora que…? –Susurré mirando el piso de arriba. Miré el suelo y comencé a subir uno de los escalones. –Tai… sube… -Le llamé. Pero no me escuchó. Le di palmaditas en el rostro y comenzó a reaccionar, ayudándome por fin a subir los escalones.

Por fin arriba, después de una dura lucha más fuerte que la primera guerra mundial, logré llevarlo a rastras hacia su habitación. Tomé la perilla de la puerta y le abrí, encontrándome con un cuarto sin desempacar, una cama llena de ropa limpia… o no lo se. Suspiré y dejé caer a Taichi hasta el suelo, cuidando de que no chocara contra el. Caminé hacia la cama y comencé a quitar toda la ropa y a colocarla dentro de una caja vacía. Acomodé un poco las cobijas y las almohadas, y caminé hasta mi hermano para levantarle de nuevo, pero ahora era imposible.

Tomé su mano y comencé a halarle, pero no pasó ni dos segundos cuando se levantó y volteó a verme. –Hey.

-Hey. –Le sonreí.

-¿Qué… haces? –Me miró aun demasiado dormido.

-Te traía a la cama. –Me encogí de hombros. Se levantó del suelo y se quitó los suéteres gruesos y pesados que tenía puestos. Los dejó sobre una caja y caminó hacia su cama. Se sentó sobre el borde y se dejó caer.

-¿A qué horas llega mamá? –Le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-Dijo que la traería Yosano. –Dijo acomodándose correctamente en la cama.

Voltee a verlo y me recosté a su lado. El abrió los ojos y se pegó al instante contra la pared y me miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

-¿Pasa algo? –Le pregunté cuando recargué mi cabeza sobre la almohada.

El negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. No dijo nada. Me acerqué a el y le rodee con mis brazos. Trató de retroceder, pero la pared le había bloqueado el paso.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?

No volvió a contestar, pero tampoco le solté. Pasaron los segundos y oculté mi rostro en su pecho. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápido. ¿Estará enfermo? Alcé la mirada y mi frente chocó contra la suya. Me miró a los ojos y luego los cerró rápidamente. Estaba comportándose de una manera extraña. Comenzó a rodearme con sus brazos y me apretó contra el. Deslizó su cabeza por al lado de la mía y no hice más que abrazarle más fuerte.

Quiero saber que le pasa, que le molesta. Pero no dice nada. No dice nada.


	2. 2 La promesa que fue nuestra

La promesa que fue nuestra.

 **Hikari Yagami**

-¡Taichi! -Grité desde la cocina, esperando a que mi hermano bajara. Fue desesperante el tener que rogarle durante dos días completos a que me acompañara hasta los acantilados que se encontraban a las afueras del pueblo. Solté un bufido, resignada a que él tardaría horas en salir arreglado de su habitación. Al parecer a Taichi no le había caído muy bien el frío del pueblo, quizás era demasiada nieve para él, y junto con la increíble soledad que había en esta temporada por el poco turismo, se sentía peor que desdichado.

Caminé hasta el otro de la mesa y tomé mi suéter, plasmado de pequeños pingüinos, del respaldo de la silla y me lo puse. Miré mi celular, esperando algún mensaje que me mantuviera ocupada, pero al parecer la gente aprovechaba las vacaciones para dormir hasta tarde. No como yo, que aprovechaba el enorme tiempo para salir casi de madrugada a ver el amanecer de un acantilado.

Escuché los pasos de mi hermano venir desde las escaleras; tomé la mochila y empaqué los emparedados, los termos llenos de café y chocolate caliente, y los pastelillos que tanto amábamos los dos.

-Estoy listo. -Solté una pequeña carcajada. Él sí que daba a notar que odiaba el frío. Llevaba puesto guantes, un gorro, lo que parecía ser tres suéteres y pantalones deportivos. Seguramente dos. Hizo una mueca de incomodidad y miró hacia otro lado. -Vámonos, quiero que esto termine rápido.

-¿Para poder seguir viendo tus reality shows? -Bromee y llevé la mochila hacia mi espalda. -Vamos, no he visto el amanecer desde aquellos acantilados que vimos al llegar, y comienzo a aburrirme de hacer monos de nueve una y otra vez.

-Sabes, aquel show americano de la chica del trasero gigante con sus hermanas y su padre-madre extraño, no está tan mal. -Sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia el pasillo que conectaba con la salida trasera. -Deberías de darle una oportunidad.

-Cuando me dijiste que lo viera contigo... Terminó siendo un asco.

-Sí. Tienes razón.

Nuestra madre aún seguía dormida en la casa, así que terminamos saliendo de la manera más "sileciosa" posible. Si eso incluía un quejido de mi hermano al caerse por el suelo resbaloso y mis carcajadas que seguro despertaron a nuestros casi escasos vecinos. Corrimos antes de que pudieran detenernos con preguntas y argumentos sobre a dónde nos dirigíamos. A paso lento, seguí a mi hermano en todo momento, él se notaba demasiado malhumorado esa mañana desde que que despertó, así que preferí mirar las pocas cabañas que nos rodeaban. Tomé mi termo y dí un pequeño sorbo al café que había preparado especialmente para mi.

-Oye,...

-Dime. -Voltee a verlo de reojo mientras bebía.

-¿Qué es eso que comes?

-Vomito. -Di otro pequeño sorbo. -Hecho de especias, huevo y sandía.

-Suena delicioso. -Hice un gesto de horror y negué.

Y seguimos caminando así. A las cinco y media de la mañana, con un cielo oscurecido y miles de estrellas alumbrando a nuestro alrededor. Habían pocos momentos de tranquilidad entre los dos. Peleábamos incontables veces, bromeábamos hasta crear enormes carcajadas y nunca parábamos de sonreírnos. Pero habían momentos especiales entre nosotros, en donde no parábamos de admirarnos. Dirán que la relación que tenemos como hermanos siempre ha sido extraña; que es raro el que dos hermanos tan diferentes se lleven de una manera increíble, pero si eso es ser extraño, entonces amo serlo. Siempre que veo a mi hermano no puedo evitar sonreír, de pensar en la suerte que tengo en tenerle como parte de mi familia. Me miró con una sonrisa contagiosa, y como si las estrellas se hubieran posado sobre sus ojos, no paraban de brillar.

-Hermano. -Hablé en medio del silencio. El respondiéndome con un simple uh-hm, regresó un poco su mirada. -¿No te agrada cómo se ven las estrellas en este lugar? -Miré hacia el cielo por unos segundos, dándome cuenta que no había parado de sonreír desde hacía rato. -Digo, en Odaiba es imposible ver el cielo de esta manera. -Corrí hasta su lado aferrando mi mochila a mis manos.

-Bueno, en el Digimundo podemos ver un cielo parecido a este, no lo olvides. -Sonrió con cierta melancolía. Siempre que pensaba en Agumon tendía a hacer el mismo gesto de todos. Incluso en ese aspecto le conocía bien. Pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me apegó a él. -Aunque pienso que de cierta manera, que el cielo de aquí es mucho más bonito que el de allá.

-¿Tú crees? -Pregunté incrédula. Eso viniendo de mi hermano no era común. Siempre adulaba el Digimundo como el lugar más idóneo de todo el mundo.

-Bueno, siempre me ha parecido un poco más infinito. -La lógica de mi hermano era no ser lógico.

-Eres un idiota. -Solté una carcajada y le di un buen piquete en el estomago. Seguí riendo, disfrutando del pequeño momento con él. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, como si así pudiera detener el crecimiento de mi hermano mayor. Como si así pudiera alejarlo de convertirse en un adulto. Como si aquello pudiera darme una pequeña eternidad con él.

 **Taichi Yagami.**

A decir verdad comenzaba a sentirme más tranquilo después de más de dos semanas en el pueblo. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones y tomé una bocanada de aire frio, miré los arboles que nos daban paso hacia un camino que había sido cubierto de nieve después de haber sido, seguramente, limpiado miles de veces.

La verdad es que nuestra madre se encontraba bastante preocupada; semanas anteriores de habernos mudado a este pueblo, había tenido problemas con algunos chicos de la escuela y conmigo mismo. Las peleas comenzaron a aumentar a gran escala, y no paraba de contener el estrés. Si era cierto que mamá había escogido este trabajo porque el lugar era hermoso y ayudaría en la economía de la casa, pero pensó más allá, y quiso que yo le acompañara para tranquilizar mis sentimientos y dejar a un lado todo aquello que me hizo enloquecer.

Quizás en su momento pensé que era la peor idea del mundo, pero en estos momentos sabía que todo eso había funcionado. Mis ideas se deshicieron como polvo al escuchar a Hikari gritar y correr hacia el acantilado cubierto de nueve que había a pocos metros de nosotros, lo miré unos segundos antes de que comenzara a comprender que habíamos llegado, tallé mis ojos con mis manos cubiertas por los guantes.

A decir verdad, pensé que sería un poco más impresionante. El lugar era grande y se extendía por un gran área de tierra. El borde del acantilado estaba marcado con una pequeña cerca de madera y habían pinos altísimos decorando el lugar. Caminé hasta el borde y miré hacia abajo. Había un pequeño bosque de pinos, y a lo lejos una pequeña cabaña con una chimenea encendida. Desearía estar con la persona que tiene esa chimenea.

\- ¡Taichi! -Gritó Hikari desde detrás de mi. Al voltear a verle, vi el enorme escenario que ya había hecho, estaba realmente emocionada. Se le notaba. Ladee mi cabeza al ver dos pequeñas bancas que había colocado, seguido de haber remido un montón de nieve de un pedazo de tierra.

-¿De dónde has sacado esos bancos?

-Los traje ayer. -Sonrió y corrió hacia uno de los pinos que se encontraba a la distancia y comenzó a remover nieve. Regresé la mirada hacia las mochilas y caminé hacia ellas para sacar el termo del que ella venía tomando antes. -¡Taichi! Te dije que no tomaras de mi termo.

-Tengo frio. -Di un gran trago y miré como se acercaba con una pequeña mesa blanca. -¿A qué horas viniste a dejar eso? ¿No pensaste que alguien habría podido robarlas? -Dejé el termo en uno de los bancos y caminé hacia ella para ayudare a armarla.

-Bueno, quise que esta mañana fuera completamente perfecta, a demás, estoy segura de que si te hubiera dicho algo sobre cargar mesas y bancos me habrías dicho que preferirías ver el amanecer por televisión.

La miré con repudio. Tenía razón. Solté un suspiro de resignación y comenzamos a armar lo que sería nuestro pequeño campamento.

-Tengo la impresión de que en verano este lugar se llena de parrilladas, ¿no lo crees? -Dijo Hikari mientras subía los termos y sacaba una pequeña caja llena de pastelillos a la mesa. Podría comenzar a devorarlos sino fuera porque sé que ella me plantaría un buen golpe si no espero a sus momentos perfectos.

-No lo dudo. Sería bueno tener una semana de campamento con los chicos, ¿no crees? -Le sonreí mientras me dejaba caer en uno de los bancos.

-Suena buen. -Se sentó a mi lado y tomó uno de los pastelillos. Di un largo bostezo antes de tomar uno y recargué mi rostro en mi mejilla. Nos quedamos mirando el cielo, esperando que el cielo comenzara a teñirse de sus colores.

 **Hikari Yagami.**

-Mira, se me ha ocurrido una idea. -Taichi tomó la mochila que llevaba consigo y comenzó a buscar en ella. Sacó un pequeño cuaderno y una pluma. Escribió una pequeña nota en una de las hojas al azar.

-¿Qué escribes? ¿De qué se trata? -Me alcé un poco para ver, pero se volteaba hasta que no pudiera hacerlo. -¡Taichi!

-Sé que moriré de frío todos los días. -Sonrió. -Pero estoy creciendo, y he comenzado a notar que el convertirme en un horrible anciano me ha hecho amargarme. -Siguió escribiendo y cuando terminó arrancó la hoja y comenzó a doblarla. -Así que pensé, por qué no hacer alguna especie de pequeña promesa con mi horrible hermana para que cada día pudiéramos hacer algo juntos, que el pueblo tenga algo de significado y que no fuera tan aburrido. A demás, me servirá para seguir alejando el estrés de mi.

-¿El futbol no era para eso? -Bromee. -Es buena idea, pero ¿planeas contaminar la zona tirando bolas de papel?

-El papel no contamina, y no. -Terminó y me lo enseño. -Serán aviones de papel. No bolas. -Solté una carcajada enorme. No sabía si por haber sido algo tan tierno o que tirar una bola era básicamente lo mismo que tirar un avión. -¡No te rías! -Puso un gesto de desilusión. -Mira, he escrito algo que no quiero contar a nadie nunca, pero que necesito contar. ¿Quieres saber qué escribí?

-Dime.

-No. -Sonrió y negó con su cabeza. -Es un secreto sobre ti. Que tu crees que no sé, pero que yo sé. En fin. -Se levantó de su banco y caminó hacia el borde. ¿Quieres entrar a la promesa?

-Sólo si dices de qué secreto hablas. -Me crucé de brazos y le vi desde el banco.

-No, si no ya no podré tirar este precioso avión con turbinas de máxima potencia y con capacidad para dos mil personas. -Rodee mis ojos. -Pero mira, la promesa va, en que cada mañana, vendremos tu y yo aquí a contarle algo al bosque. Un secreto, una anécdota, un sueño, quizás una esperanza. Lo escribiremos en un papel, y se lo entregamos.

-¿Entonces por qué no una simple bola de papel?

-Te diré la razón. -Se quedó pensativo unos segundos. -Imagina que fuera un sueño. ¿Te gustaría que tu sueño cayera de manera precipitosa por un barranco? ¡Claro que no! Pero con un avión... -Tomó el avión y lo lanzó, haciendo que este planeara con el viento que lo ayudaba a mantenerse en el aire. -seguirá un camino. Y el viento, y el cielo, y las estrellas y el amanecer de cada mañana podrán leerlo y darle una buena dirección.

-Eso es demasiado poético para ti, Taichi. -Sonreí, encantada por todo aquello. Mi hermano me sorprendía tantas veces, pero había algunas en las que llegaba a maravillarme. Me levanté, tomando el cuaderno de mi hermano y la pluma. Pensé por unos segundos y escribí. "La verdad, Sr. Bosque de pinos, estrellas, amanecer, viento y cielo, que quiero a Takeru como a nadie. Pero no tanto como a mi hermano". Arranqué la hoja y formé el avión, usando el cuadernillo como apoyo. -Bien.

-¿Qué fue lo que escribiste?

-Sólo mis confidentes de la naturaleza lo sabrán. -Sonreí al caminar hasta donde estaba mi hermano y dejé que el avión fuera llevado por el viento.

Taichi deslizó su brazo por mis hombros, y me apegó a él. Nos quedamos así unos segundos, disfrutando del calor mutuo y del silencio. Vi como el avión que había lanzado comenzaba a caer. Sentí la cabeza de mi hermano sobre la mía, un beso suyo y se separó de mi. El cielo comenzó a brillar, y nos miramos mutuamente con una enorme sonrisa. Corrimos hasta nuestros asientos y cada uno tomó un termo de café y un pan. Y reímos, quién diría que aquel momento tan improvisado se sentiría como si el primer beso de alguno acaba de ocurrir. De esas veces en que el pecho te presiona, pero de una manera en la que no duele, sino que no te impide dejar de sonreír.

Deslicé mi mano hasta donde estaba la de él, e hice que dejara su pan sobre la mesa. Entrelacé mis dedos a los suyos y sonreí. El sol comenzaba a asomar sus pequeños rayos de luz, y solo escuchábamos el viento y nuestras respiraciones. Di un largo suspiro, enamorada de la escena, de la música ambiental en mi cabeza, del pequeño momento que amaría toda mi vida.

-Hi. -Me llamó mi hermano, y voltee a verle. Me miraba de una manera, en la que estaba segura nadie le había visto. Habían rostros de mi hermano que solo yo podía ver, y que nadie podría robarme nunca. Que me los adueñaba completamente. -Quiero que sepas una cosa.

-Dímelo. -No sabía si había vuelto a sonreír o nunca había parado de hacerlo.

-Escúchame bien. -Miró hacia el frente, observando el horizonte. -Eres la persona más importante para mi. Que quizás me haya enamorado o me vaya a enamorar de muchas chicas, pero nunca dejarás de ser la primera persona a la que amé y amaré locamente.

-Lo eres de la misma manera para mi.

-Y quizás seas la peor cocinera de galletas del mundo... -Mi risa fue inevitable. -pero eres la mujer más hermosa de todas. -Mi cabeza cayó bajó lentamente, quizás tratando de ocultar lo linda que me sentía en el momento en el que el lo dijo. -Y cada galleta y pastelillo quemado crudo o con cascaras de huevo, valen la pena. Por eso... Hi, quiero que la mujer más hermosa de todas nunca se olvide de mi, y pase el resto de su vida a mi lado. Quizás sí... sea un completo idiota que no tiene ni idea de qué realmente hacer con su vida... pero algo de lo que realmente estoy seguro, es que te quiero. Te quiero de la manera en que nadie más podría hacerlo.

Sonreí. No entendiendo muy bien por qué me sentía así. Pero le sonreí.

-Te quiero. -Apreté con fuerza su mano. -También te quiero.


End file.
